John Romero
Alfonso John Romero (nacido el 28 de octubre de 1967 en Colorado Springs, Colorado) es un diseñador y desarrollador de videojuegos cuya importancia es clave en la historia de esta industria, especialmente en el género de los videojuegos de disparos en primera persona. Es mejor conocido por ser co-fundador de Id Software y principal responsable de muchos de los títulos de la empresa, originalmente creados para PC y posteriormente adaptados a consolas, incluyendo Wolfenstein 3D, Doom y Quake. A él se le acredita el haber acuñado el término "Deathmatch". Biografía El primer juego de John Romero, Scout Search, fue publicado en 1984 por la revista inCider, una popular revista para el sistema Apple II durante la década de los 80. La primera compañía de John Romero fue Capitol Ideas Software, en la cual fue catalogado como el promotor de al menos 12 de sus primeros juegos publicados. Romero apareció en la portada de las ediciones de diciembre de la revista Nibble durante tres años consecutivos a partir de 1987. También ganó un concurso de programación de la revista A+ durante su primer año de publicación con su juego Cavern Crusaders. El primer empleo de Romero en la industria fue en Origin Systems en 1987 tras llevar 8 años programando videojuegos. Allí trabajó en la versión para Commodore 64 de 2400 A.D., el cual fue finalmente cancelado debido a las bajas ventas registradas por la versión original de Apple II. Después se marchó al proyecto Space Rogue, un juego de Paul Neurath. Romero dejó Origin Systems para co-fundar una compañía de videojuegos llamada Inside Out Software, en la que portó Might and Magic II de Apple II a Commodore 64. Teniendo prácticamente terminada la conversión de Commodore del juego Tower Toppler, Epyx canceló inesperadamente su línea de ports entre sistemas debido a la tremeda implicación que necesitaban para el desarrollo de la primera tanda de juegos que acompañaría al lanzamiento de la futura consola Atari Lynx. Durante este corto tiempo, Romero ideó los diseños para la versión de Apple IIGS de Dark Castle, un port de Macintosh, fundó una compañía llamada Ideas from the Deep junto a su amigo Lane Roathe y escribió las diferentes versiones del juego Zappa Roidz para Apple II, PC y Apple IIGS. Su última colaboración fue un disco de sistema (InfoDOS) para los juegos de Infocom Zork Zero, Arthur, Shogun y Journey. Romero se trasladó entonces a Shreveport, Louisiana en marzo de 1989 y se unió como programador a Softdisk (una de las populares "disk magazines" o "revistas con disco" de los 80) en su división de Proyectos Especiales. Tras varios meses colaborando en la revista mensual sobre PC's "Big Blue Disk", comenzó una división de juegos para PC en julio de 1990, llamada "Gamer's Edge" (originalmente llamada PCRcade). Más tarde Romero ofreció un puesto al entonces programador freelance John Carmack y también a Adrian Carmack en el departamento de arte (no son parientes, sólo comparten apellido) y convenció a su amigo Tom Hall para ir por las noches y ayudar en el diseño del juego. Más tarde, en febrero de 1991, todos ellos dejaron Softdisk y fundaron Id Software. Romero trabajó en Id desde su creación hasta 1996. Estuvo involucarado en el desarrollo de varios juegos punteros, entre los que se cuentan Commander Keen, Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, Doom II: Hell on Earth y Quake. Fue productor ejecutivo y diseñador del juego en Heretic y Hexen. Diseñó la mayoría del primer episodio de Doom, muchos de los niveles de Quake, la mitad de los niveles en Commander Keen, Wolfstein 3D y Spear of Destiny. Escribió el código de varias de las herramientas usadas en Id Software para crear sus juegos, incluyendo DoomEd y QuakeEd (editores de niveles), DM (para conectar partidas online), el cliente DWANGO (Para conectar el juego con los servidores de DWANGO), TED5 (editor de niveles para la serie de juegos Commander Keen, Wolfenstein 3D y Spear of Destiny), IGRAB (para recopilar recursos y reunirlos en archivos WAD), los instaladores para todos los juegos hasta (e incluyendo) Quake, los programas SETUP para las configuraciones de los juegos y muchas otras. Curiosidades thumb|300px *En el nivel final de Doom II el jefe final, el Icono del pecado, es un cráneo de cabra gigante con un agujero rectangular atravesándole la frente. El enemigo habla en un idioma incomprensible cuando el jugador entra en la estancia. Este mensaje es en realidad la propia voz de John Romero distorsionada e invertida (para dar un efecto "demoníaco") diciendo: "To win the game, you must kill me, John Romero!" ("Para ganar el juego debes matarme a mí, John Romero!"). Es posible utilizar el truco "noclip" (con el que es posible atravesar las paredes) para acceder a un pasadizo detrás del jefe donde se ve la cabeza de Romero cortada y clavada en una estaca. La función de la cabeza de Romero es actuar como un detector de las explosiones de los cohetes; cuando él "muere", el jefe final muere y el juego termina. *Su apellido "Romero" está escrito en sangre en uno de los muros del MAP19: Shipping/Respawning en TNT: Evilution de Final Doom Niveles de Romero Doom/Ultimate Doom * E1M1: Hangar * E1M2: Nuclear Plant * E1M3: Toxin Refinery * E1M5: Phobos Lab * E1M6: Central Processing * E1M7: Computer Station * E1M9: Military Base * E4M2: Perfect Hatred * E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly Sigil (2019) * Completo Doom II * MAP11: Circle of Death ('O' of Destruction!) * MAP15: Industrial Zone * MAP17: Tenements * MAP20: Gotcha! * MAP26: The Abandoned Mines * MAP29: The Living End Niveles adicionales de Doom * Tech Gone Bad (o E1M8b) * Phobos Mission Control (o E1M4b) Véase también * Masters of Doom: cómo dos chicos crearon un imperio y transformaron la cultura pop, libro que trata sobre Id Software y sus dos mentores, Romero y John Carmack. en:John Romero